


Moving In

by HighwayMitchell



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: EastEnders - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMitchell/pseuds/HighwayMitchell
Summary: Callum wanted to move in with Ben, but didn’t want Lexi to be without her father. So he found the perfect solution.





	Moving In

Callum wanted to move in with Ben, but didn’t want Lexi to be without her father. So he found the perfect solution.

The idea came to him when he was doing some late night thinking. He was laying in bed, scrolling through pictures of himself and Ben, Lexi being in some of them. 

He wanted to be able to wake up next to Ben every morning, be a proper little family with Lexi.

Callum and Lola were best friends, Jay and Ben we’re brothers, jay and callum worked together and they all loved Lexi to death so Callum knew they wouldn’t have any problems living together as one big family.

~

Callum walked into the funeral parlour the next morning. Grinning from ear to ear, he walked into the office where Jay was seated doing some paperwork.

Jay looked up to greet Callum.

“What’s got you so happy this morning?” Jay asked Callum.

“This is probably going to sound crazy but you love Lexi and Lola don’t you?” Callum questioned.

“Yeah” Jay replied, not understanding where Callum was going with this.

“Well I love Ben and Lexi too, so what do you think about us all becoming a proper family and us all moving into a house together?” Callum asked.

“Well it would be pretty hectic, but I think we’d all be happy together.. and Lexi would love it, having us all together.” Jay told him.

“Yeah I think it would be great, but I want to surprise them with it, if you’re up for it.” Callum said.

“Yeah that’s fine with me Callum, we’ll have to put in some extra shifts to be able to afford it though.” Jay told Callum.

~

Jay and Callum had been working a lot more than usual for the past few months.

Often picking up new jobs wherever and whenever they could, Ben and Lola noticed this, often complaining to each other about it.

They were also very suspicious as to why both funeral directors wanted to get so much money gathered up.

~

It had been a few months since Jay and Callum had started house hunting, finally they signed the lease to a 3 bedroom home on the square.

Ben and Lola had now noticed that Callum and Jay would sneak off together, little did they know they were preparing the new house for them to live in.

A couple of weeks passed until the two boys decided that the new home was decorated perfectly and ready for the family to move in.

Ben and Lola were both sitting in the vic having a drink when both of their phones buzzed.

_ Cal _

_ Meet me at number 25 x _

Ben’s screen showed Callum’s message.

_ Jay _

_ Meet me at number 25 x _

Lola’s phone also showed Jay’s message.

“Callum’s just told me to meet him at number 25.”

“That’s funny, Jay’s just told me the same thing.”

“We’d best be off then.”

~

Jay and Callum were both waiting for Ben and Lola at the house leaning against the wall of their front garden.

Ben and Lola came and stood in front of them and Jay said “Well look at this.” Very excitedly. Callum stood with a huge smile on his face.

“What? It’s a house.” Ben said back rather quickly.

“It’s not just any house, it’s our new family home.. for all of us.” Callum told him.

“You and Jay did this for us? That’s amazing.” Lola said pulling them both in for a hug.

“It was Callum’s idea, wanted us all to feel like a family.” Jay told them.

“Well this is great, aren’t you gonna show us around?” Ben asked, walking towards the house giving Callum a big grin on his way in.

Inside the house there was pictures everywhere, pictures of Callum and Lexi, Jay and Lexi, Ben and Callum, Lola and Jay, a few pictures from nights out they’d all had together and one huge picture of them all above the the sofa from around Christmas time at the Mitchell’s. Ben and Lola fell in love with their new home the second they had walked in the door, they had never felt at home anywhere, until they walked in the door of their new home.

Ben was being rather quiet now and Callum noticed it.

“You alright Ben? It’s okay if you don’t like it, we can always change it.” Callum told him.

Ben pulled Callum into a hug and whispered into his ear “It’s amazing, thank you so much.”

Then Jay shouted to them “Come on you three, we’ve gotta show you upstairs!”.

The first bedroom they went into was Lexi’s, it was decorated pastel pink and purple, Frozen bedsheets on her bed, with pyjamas set out at the end of the bed for her to wear when she arrived, a little desk with a mirror attached to it, hair brushes placed beside each other. Her bedroom was decorated perfectly.

“She’s gonna love this!” Lola told them.

“Come on Ben, let’s go see our room.” Callum said to Ben.

“Yeah, you too Lola, need to show you our room as well.” 

Ben and Callum’s room was the front bedroom. Decorated blue and grey, two bedside tables on each side of the bed, each one with a picture of the two boys with Lexi, there was a huge mirror for Ben to admire himself in hung up on the wall.

“Cal, you really didn’t have to do this.” Ben turned to tell him.

“It’s fine Ben. I want this, you. And Lexi comes with you so I want her also. I know she isn’t mine, but it feels like she is.” Callum told him.

“She is yours Callum. She loves you.”

“Well good, because I love her too... Y’know Ben, I’ve never felt like I fitted in anywhere but I feel like I fit in here, with you, Lexi, Lola and Jay.. you’ve shown me what it feels like to love with my whole heart and to be loved right back for being exactly who I am.” Callum replied to him.

Ben hadn’t realised but Callum had took his hand in his whilst Callum was speaking. He looked up into Callum’s bright blue eyes and told Callum how much he loved him, how he’s never felt so lucky and how much he couldn’t wait for Lexi to come for them to be a family.


End file.
